Sherlock and Irene: Is She Really Gone?
by Forevertheimpossiblegirl
Summary: Sherlock gets news that Irene is dead, but doesn't believe it. How could the girl he loves be dead?


"Sherlock, I have something to tell you, and before I say it I want you to know its not easy for me to say. Not easy at all." My one friend had walked into the room of our apartment located on 221b Baker St. "It's about Irene, she, shes dead. Greg told me himself."  
>"What a pitty. She was a clever girl." That is what I had said on the outside, but on the inside I was broken. Every last part of me was broken. How could Irene be dead? There was no way. I hadn't actually known her long, but from the first time I had laid my eyes on her I felt my heart beat like a racing car. That was something I had never felt before. She was clever like I had been, and that is all I wanted. She was the first and only girl I had felt actual feelings towards. Irene Adler. There was no way she was dead. Not the Irene I knew.<br>"Really? That's it? I expected you to act a little bit more like, well yourself, a psycopath." John had said. He had said it to annoy me.  
>"John, get it right. I'm not a psychopath, I'm a high-functioning sociopath." I know he meant it as a joke. A man we kind of work with said it to me once and he always taunted me with it. But worse than that, the fact that Irene is assumed to be dead was taunting me more. I couldn't think right, and that was extremely odd for me. All that was running through my mind was the fact that Irene is quite possibly dead.<br>"Oh, Sherlock, one more thing. If it isn't to much to ask Greg wants you to come down to the morge to confirm that it is Irene. She didn't trust anyone as much as she trusted you." Ah! My opportunity was here. I would be able to really tell if it was Irene. I knew everyone of her features perfectly. Every inch of her I knew. I would be able to really confirm if it was Irene or not.  
>"Well, what are we waiting here for? Lets go!" I grabbed my coat and scarf as I was speaking and John followed close behind.<p>

"This is the body that Greg told me to show you when you arrived." Molly Hooper had told John and I as she walked us to a body sitting on a table wrapped in a body bag. "I'll uncover the face for you Sherlock."  
>"Uncover the entire body." Molly gave me a weird look when I had said that but did it anyways. She very vey slowly unzipped the bag. Right at the site of the bare body I knew it wasn't her. That was not Irene. That was not my Irene. "Yup, that is her." I lied. I lied to the people I cared about and some of the only people I cared about. I had to though. I knew its what she would want.<br>"That's what I had thought. We just needed you to confirm it." I walked out of the room swiftly, I had to find out what really happened to her. Where was Irene and why had she faked her death, if she even faked her death.

I walked home alone. John had gotten a cab I assumed. I had to think of every possibility. Was she safe and just wanting to disappear like before? Was she in great danger? Did I need to save her? Did she want to get away from me? Was she playing a trick on me? So many different theories ran through my mind. I needed to find out where she was and why she had done this.  
>Walking down the street with all the theories running through my mind. I needed to get home before I exploded. I was on the verge of just going crazy when a cab pulled up next to me. It was John. When he hopped out of the car everything seemed somewhat better. I needed someone to be with right now. If I was alone my mind would take me to crazy places.<br>"Sherlock? Are you ok? You just disappeared." I figured he saw the forming tears in my eyes because right then he just stopped and hugged me. "I knew you weren't just cool with this, you hurt. Sherlock Holmes actually has a heart."  
>"Oh shutup John! There's more going on then you know about." He wanted me to explain to him, so I did. I explained everything, and he wanted to help. And he did.<p>

BAAAAANNG!  
>It was the middle of the night what could that noise have possibly beem? At first I had just thought it was John or Mrs. Hudson, but then realized if it was them they would have already been in my room appolgizing. It was someone else, someone was is my appartment.<br>I walked out into the kitchen to see who it was. When I walk out there I see a shadow of a women. A women with a body I reconized.  
>"Irene?"<br>"Oh, Sherlock, it is. It is the woman, your woman. I'm here." After she said that she emerged from the shadows out into the light.  
>"Why?"<br>"Why? What do you mean why?"  
>"Why did you fake your death?" I said in a shaken, surprised voice.<br>"I had too. If I didn't do you really think I'd be able to see you again? Mycroft would never of allowed it, and I couldn't live not seeing you. I need you Sherlock. You are all I have to live for, you are my everything."  
>"Irene Adler. The woman. My woman. Come, come towards me." She was completely right, Mycroft never would have allowed it. He would have put her in prison or something and I couldn't have that. I needed her as much as she needed me.<br>She walked closer and closer to me. I opened my arms and embraced her in.  
>"Irene Adler, my woman." She looked up at me and I looked down at her. Her gorgeous eyes were beating into mine. I saw her, the real her, and she saw me, the real me. No one had ever seen the real me. I leaned down and placed my lips onto hers. I felt everything float off my shoulders. I felt everything disappear. It was just me and Irene, the love of my life. She was the woman. The woman who would steal my heart, Like she had. Irene Adler stole my heart and I had stolen hers.<p> 


End file.
